


Run

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Purgatory, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean wants more than anything is to run from Benny. Most of all, he wants Benny to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Consensual rape roleplay and rape fantasies.

In Purgatory, sometimes they’re the ones chasing the monsters. Sometimes the monsters are chasing them.

And sometimes Benny is the one chasing Dean.

Purgatory feels pure, at first. Dean’s running for his life, hunted down by every monster around. He’s sleepless and afraid, muscles aching more and more every day, but he’s never felt more alive. When he’s running, the pain and the exhaustion disappear, overwhelmed by the adrenaline and the single thought pounding in his head: _run or die_.

But it doesn’t last. Dean gets to know Purgatory, gets to know his attackers. It doesn’t take more than a month before he’s the one stalking them. Killing them feels good – that never changes. But it’s not _pure_. It’s not all-consuming, not like running. He feels the ache in his shoulders as he lifts his blade, has to fight dozing off as he lies in wait to trap his next monster. The days blur together, gray and endless and full of nothing. He _feels_ nothing.

And then he meets Benny, the vampire with a way out. Suddenly they’re hunting down the monsters together, and Dean makes the decision to trust him. He trusts him because it’s reckless and dangerous and, for just a while, it makes everything feel pure again. In his mind he knows that he needs to get out of here, needs this deal with Benny to work out, but his body is begging Benny to slip out his fangs and head straight for Dean’s neck. To give him something to run from again.

They start fucking, and it’s good.  Benny’s big and his rough hands leave bruises on Dean’s hips, but his teeth are always blunt and careful as they nip at the back of Dean’s neck. Sometimes Benny’s words are mocking – _that’s it, good little hunter, if only your brother could see you now, taking a vampire’s cock so nice and pretty_ – and it’s almost enough. Might’ve been enough, if Dean thought Benny actually meant it.

What Dean wants more than anything is to run from Benny, run until his lungs are burning and adrenaline is the only thing keeping him going. He wants to feel the panic well up in his chest when he stumbles, wants to hear Benny crashing through the underbrush just behind him. Most of all, he wants Benny to catch him.

He gets hard just thinking about it sometimes. He imagines Benny catching the back of shirt and throwing him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, pouncing on him before he can recover; Benny’s hands tearing at his clothes, pinning Dean’s wrists to the ground as he tries to throw him off. When Benny’s asleep and Dean’s keeping watch, he palms his cock through his jeans, imagining himself bucking and struggling under Benny’s weight, panicked hands clawing at the ground beneath him, Benny shoving his face down into the dirt and fucking him fast and rough. Dean’s lost count of how many times he’s come to that thought.

He doesn’t ask for a long time. He lets Benny fuck him, not slow or gentle but nowhere near what he wants, either. He doesn’t know how to put it into words, not without humiliating himself. A hunter begging a vampire to use him like that – it sounded fucked up. Crazy, even.

But it feels like his body is aching for it, protesting every second of the day. He needs that feeling again, the feeling of life and death hanging in the balance, all depending on how fast he can run. And he wants to lose.

The next time Benny presses him up against a tree and kisses him, Dean struggles, bites Benny’s lip hard and shoves against him. Benny’s off him in an instant, backing up with his hands raised.

“You want me to stop?” he asks, and Dean shakes his head, one hand grazing over the hard ridge of his cock straining against his jeans.

“You want it?” he breathes, and Benny nods, confused.

A grin spreads across Dean’s face. “Then come and get it,” he says, and he runs.


End file.
